


Big Busy City, Sad Lonely Nights

by witchy_alien



Series: Friends and Lovers [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Depression, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchy_alien/pseuds/witchy_alien
Summary: Tadashi has been busy with school and Kei has been feeling lonely.





	Big Busy City, Sad Lonely Nights

In their first year at university both Kei and Tadashi had come to the conclusion that finals sucked. Now they were in their second year and everything was becoming more stressful. Kei was tired all the time, his stomach hurt so much he couldn’t eat, and his lips were chapped beyond repair. Tadashi was almost never home which didn’t help his current diet plan of maybe eating. 

Kei turned away from his book to check the time. It was almost eleven at night. He blinked and turned to the door, his shoes were the only in the doorway. Kei closed the book, it wasn’t like he was retaining any information anyway, and rolled out the shared futon. Turning off the light, Kei was left in the quiet of the night. 

After minutes of tossing and turning he gave up on trying to sleep. With a frustrated groan Kei reached for his phone and opened up his messages. Tadashi was probably stuck in the twenty-four hour library with his headphones in. Kei thought about calling him, but decided against it. Between school, part-time shifts, and club activities Tadashi rarely got a good chance to study. 

Kei scrolled through Instagram next which was a mistake in itself. He rarely posted or liked anything on it but he followed old and new friends and acquaintances. All of their pictures left him with an ache in his chest that seemed suffocating. He came across a picture with Tadashi in it taken hours before at the library. He was with his study group, smiling, with a cup of coffee which even with a lid on it Kei knew had too much cream in it. 

Their small single room apartment suddenly felt too large for just him. 

Kei put his phone down and struggled to go to sleep. 

By morning Kei had a restless night of an hours worth of sleep. He got up before his five o’clock alarm and brewed coffee. He stirred in too much sugar since there was no one around to tease him about cavities and checked his phone. 

Tadashi sent him a picture of himself at the library, hair pulled up in a bun, and ink on his left cheek. ‘Guess who fell asleep at the library’ the message read under the picture. Kei smiled to himself and snapped a picture of him drinking coffee. 

Tadashi responded with a bunch of exclamation points. For a moment Kei wanted to call him, see if he wanted to go running before classes. But Kei knew Tadashi was busy and wouldn’t benefit from being disturbed. 

Kei began his day, turning his music on high through his headphones. He ran, went to class, stopped by his school library to print out paperwork, and headed to practice. Kei didn’t feel like talking to anyone ad he was relieved that his teammates picked up on that. He was walking home when the music in his ears was cutoff by his video chat. 

Checking his phone he saw Tadashi was calling him. He sighed and answered it knowing already why he was calling. 

“Kei,” Tadashi smiled, but it looked tired.

“You look awful,” Kei found a bench to sit down at. 

Tadashi rolled his eyes, “I like the bags under your eyes, Mister Grumpy.” He frowned and asked, “How did you sleep?” 

Kei smirked, covering his mouth. “Better than you,” Kei knew his voice was venturing into snarky territory. Tadashi saw through him. He always did. 

“We're finishing the group project tonight so I should be home,” Tadashi turned away to greet whoever had walked up to him. “They’re here. I’ll see you tonight!” He hung up before Kei could say bye. 

Kei stayed on the bench. He didn’t bother turning his music back on but kept his headphones in AS he watched the people around him. There were times when Kei felt like he could fit in anywhere. Most of those times were when he had his best friend to share the experience with. It was moments like this that he truly felt the isolation the big city life could bring to him. 

His phone buzzed in his hand with a message from Tadashi. 

‘I love you.’ 

Kei's stomach turned in a way that it did when he went most of the day without eating anything. He blinked at the setting sun and finished his walk home. 

Stepping into his empty apartment Kei bathed and rolled out the futon. He didn’t have the energy for cooking or the funds for takeout. And his brain was way too jumbled to study or do homework. He put his old iPod on the speakers and lowered the volume. He choose his go to playlist for moments like this. 

The soft tunes his mother would listen to as he and his brother played in the house rang through the room. He laid down and struggled to go to sleep, most likely due to it being so early. 

He picked up his phone and stared at the message from Tadashi. Kei scrolled through their previous messages. He saved the picture Tadashi sent him and made it his background. It was cheesy and cute and something he knew Tadashi would get a kick out of seeing. 

‘I love you too,’ Kei typed out. He waited a bit before sending it. He knew Tadashi would be able to read what he was really trying to say. 

Kei got up from the futon on opened up their small fridge. There wasn’t more than leftover rice and eggs. They needed to go grocery shopping but both had been so busy. Well, mainly Tadashi had been busy and he did most of the shopping and cooking. 

Kei sighed and looked through his wallet seeing he had enough for convenience store food. The sun had gone down, but it was always busy in Tokyo. Unlike home, Kei knew the quietest routes weren’t the safest. He walked into the store and went straight to the food. Kei felt out of place in his work out sweats and college shirt standing next to a business man who was talking on his phone. 

“Honey, I’ll be home late,” Kei tried tuning out the man’s conversation. But in his gut he felt pity for the person on the other end of that phone call. 

He had only gone a day without seeing Tadashi in person and he already felt restless and tired. Kei began to pity himself. It was a disgusting feeling as he purchased his buns and left the store. He ate on the walk home. 

His music was still on and the apartment still empty on his return. Kei, with his stomach not as full as he was hoping, laid back down and stared at the wall. He didn’t hear Tadashi walk in, but he felt him shift under the futon with him. 

“I got you, Kei,” Tadashi whispered into his ear. He wrapped his arms around Kei's waist. 

Kei didn’t know when he had started crying. All the stress and loneliness had found its way out. He rolled over, curling against Tadashi’s chest because only Tadashi was allowed to see him like this. He was so pathetic. 

Tadashi smoothed out his hair, “You need a haircut.”

Kei sniffed, “Says you, man bun.” 

“I thought you liked my hair,” Tadashi didn’t sound offended in the slightest. 

“Only when it’s not greasy.” 

“Help me wash it,” Tadashi pulled away from Kei to sit up. 

Kei had already bathed but he sat up with him. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Tadashi helped him up as they walked to the bathroom, “We both don’t fit.” It wasn’t a real complaint. 

Kei warmed up the water while Tadashi stripped down. Tadashi smiled, his freckles covered in a light blush against tanned skin as he lifted Kei’s shirt over his head. Through blurry eyes Kei leaned in to kiss him. 

Tadashi helped remove his pants and underwear. They squeezed into the too small shower. Tadashi giggled as they tried to figure out the most comfortable way to stand. And even though he had already bathed he let Tadashi rub soap onto him. He returned the favor lingering a little to long on certain areas. 

Tadashi wrapped his arms around Kei, hands drifting low on his body. Kei’s back was to the water which helped Tadashi slip a finger inside of him. It didn’t hurt but it had been a good couple of weeks since they had done this. Kei painted out against Tadashi's lips. 

“Let’s dry off,” Tadashi's voice was barely audible over the water and Kei’s heart thumping in his chest. 

Kei turned off the water and they dried off. The shower was left a mess but Kei could deal with that later. His mind was too focused on the way Tadashi’s hands worked him open with lube. It was slow and something they had done many times before, but Kei felt vulnerable. Tadashi kissed his way down Kei’s stomach. Kei closed his eyes, feeling the way Tadashi’s fingers curved inside of him and the way his tongue licked him. 

They usually tried keeping quiet in their small living arrangement to not disturb their neighbors. But when Tadashi pressed into him they both let out a moan that was a little too loud. Tadashi leaned down, pressing Kei’s legs against his shoulders. Kei couldn’t stop them from shaking.

His hands found Tadashi’s arms, feeling the muscles. He squeezed them as he came. Tadashi worked into him faster. Kei felt the warmth of Tadashi’s come through the condom. It was for easy cleanup but a part of Kei wanted all of Tadashi. 

Tadashi plopped down next to him with an exhausted sigh. Kei couldn’t feel his legs and felt his back ache from the pleasure. They made out lazily before Tadashi helped him clean up. 

Before lying back down Tadashi went to the iPod still plugged into the speakers and changed the playlist. Kei rolled onto his stomach and closed his eyes. Exhaustion took over but he still couldn’t sleep. 

Tadashi rubbed a hand on his back in slow circles. Kissing Kei’s cheek he hummed the song. Tadashi was never good at singing but he could hold a tune. And with only the moon looking down on them it relaxed Kei. 

“I didn’t know it had gotten this bad,” Tadashi's voice sounded airy. 

Kei shrugged. He was too tired and worn from crying and sex to do much else. He turned his head to face Tadashi, “I had pork buns.” Even to himself he sounded pathetic, “They were awful.” 

Tadashi laughed, “They are pretty terrible, aren’t they?” Tadashi’s hand moved up to smooth out Kei’s still wet hair, “I had some on my way home too.”

Kei smiled. They sat in silence and Kei closed his eyes. He thought Tadashi had gone to sleep when he spoke up.

“Let’s go home before summer practice,” He kissed Kei’s forehead. 

Kei opened his eyes to see Tadashi staring down at him with a look he had seen many times before. Tadashi was sad, probably homesick just like Kei. He was lonely in the big city just like Kei. The weight of the school year and work and sports clubs all built up on his shoulders. 

“Go to sleep,” Kei settled on. Because out of everything Tadashi looked tired. 

They settled into silence. Kei waited until Tadashi’s breathing evened out. The music filled the room and filled him with warmth, comforted him. 

“Tadashi,” Kei didn’t get a response, “you’re paying for the trip this time.”

“Go to sleep, Kei.” 

Kei let the warmth radiating from Tadashi help him drift into sleep. Because even though finals sucked and the city was too big and lonely for two simple boys. But it sucked a little less and was a little less lonely when he had Tadashi to share the experience with.

**Author's Note:**

> I spend 80% of my time in a car listening to the front bottoms and it just makes me wanna write sad tsukki.


End file.
